1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an engine oil return system for returning oil from a cylinder head to an oil pan of an engine.
2. Background Information
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 09-049414 describes a wet sump engine lubrication system configured to pump oil with an oil pump from an oil pan to engine parts requiring lubrication. After lubricating the engine parts, the oil returns to the oil pan from the cylinder head.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved engine oil return system. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.